


You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Break Up, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, Getting Together, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Nature, Next Gen, Open Ending, Rain, Trees, james and teddy, jeddy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Getting Together





	You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valryon/gifts).



> **Prompt:** # 170 _Break up + dramatic kiss in the rain_ by [valryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valryon)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to F and K for the beta. The title is from a Bryan Adams' song.  
>  **Warning(s):** Animation is not my friend. There are little errors.

_Each moment apart_ | _Ripped my soul in pieces  
Thunderstorms don't do this much damage on trees._

* * *

Thanks for looking

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-October. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
